The Monster Within
by KutieKadaver
Summary: Mimi's normal life is in jeopardy when strange things begin happening to her. Out of desperation, Mimi enlists the help of her worst enemy: Dimentio. Now Mimi must overcome the monster within, but Dimentio will not make it easy for her. Will Dimentio ruin Mimi's chance of normalcy forever? Rated T to be safe.


Mimi's eyes fluttered open to reveal large spider legs surrounding her like a cocoon. She tried to scream but silenced herself with her dainty green hand clapped over her mouth. Her beautiful little body was held close to the mattress and she was unable to move. The shape shifter felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand straight up. She grappled with the spider appendages feeling the cold and hard exoskeleton. The sensation connected with her spine. Her heart skipped a beat. It was True Mimi.

The shape shifter let her spider legs go limp and was released from her prison. She screwed her eyes shut and used her shape shifting ability to supress the source of the scary limbs. Instantly, in a puff of enveloping purple smoke, the spider legs were gone. Mimi felt a sigh of relief wash over her as she stared at her rubee covered black celling. Rage and confusion were bubbling up from within.

"This never happens!" Mimi said to herself, "True Mimi only comes out when I say she can! I've never seen myself only half transformed before."

Mimi began to pout at the situation. Her heart felt very heavy. Something about this whole situation was wrong. True Mimi never comes out on her own. There must be something going on, Mimi contemplated while staring at her celling. She never was the brightest bulb of Bleck Castle but she was the cutest. What with her cute pigtails, red cheeks, and adorable outfits she was the cream of the crop as far as she could see. But something is wrong, and she doesn't know what it is.

There was only one place where she could vent all of her emotions. Her trusted diary.

Putting her feet on the floor, Mimi got out of bed with her very cute pajamas and her curly hair draping past her shoulders. She walked over to her trusty writing desk and opened the small drawer. Inside was a pink sticker covered diary. She took a very professional looking pen, which Nastasia gave her, from a nearby cup and opened to a blank spot in the diary by thumbing through the pages. Mimi smiled at pale pink pages of her diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_Boy, you wouldn't believe the morning I have had! I woke up to find..._

She was just about the write the next word when she felt a certain jester looking over her shoulder. She quickly slammed the diary and faced Dimentio with a deep scowl.

"Do you mind!" Mimi yelled loudly.

"Ah ha ha ha ha!" Dimentio laughed, "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning."

"If I wouldn't get in trouble for punching your funny little face I'd-"

"Oh please." Dimentio smiled "You couldn't hurt me if you wanted to."

Mimi grit her teeth. If she hurt Dimentio again this week she'd have to write an essay about it. She turned away with a humph, clutching the diary to her chest.

"I simply came to investigate what was going on over here. Care to tell your old friend Dimentio what is going on?" He said twirling one of Mimi's curls.

She slapped his velvet glove away. Dimentio wasn't even phased."It's none of your beeswax what I do Dimentio!"

"It is when I'm right next door." Dimentio say matter-of-factly.

"Nassy still says you should mind your own business." Mimi replied.

"Nastasia also wanted the Count but look how fantastically that worked out."

"Just shut up and get out of my room!" Mimi stomped away from the floating next door neighbor.

"You know Mimi, if there is ever a problem, you can always come to me." His smile was plastered on his face like his silly mask.

Mimi was hesitant. If there was anyone in this castle who knew about weird stuff, it was Dimentio. She bit her lip hard, but if he found out he would blab to everyone. It was a deal with Jaydes herself. She knows she can't trust Dimentio but his words seem to be sincere. She tried not to look him in the eyes.

"Ah ha ha ha..." He chuckled. "So I was right."

Mimi chucked a rubee at him but he dogged the projectile easily.

"Even if I had a problem I wouldn't come to you!" She huffed.

Mimi had another rubee in her other hand waiting to be thrown. Dimentio began laughing up a storm. He loved to laugh at other people's pain. Especially Mimi's.

With a snap of his fingers he was right up close to Mimi. She could see his mismatched eyes. He lifted her jaw up with a finger.

"Something is the matter, and I intend to find out what." he said with a more frightening tone.

The jester turned away from Mimi, "Ciao!" he said with a snap of his fingers.

That smile always truned her stomach. _Why do I like him so much?_ Mimi thought.


End file.
